courage under fire
by genripper
Summary: cagaill's life through the eyes of athrun


**Courage under fire**

**It was along road ahead when cagaill left home. She ran off to find answers to the questions that haunted her. She based her ideals and let her life be shaped by the events that the journey to get those answers would lead to.**

**The first major life altering experience was when she met my friend kira. His simplicity, kindness, and willingness to risk his own life to protect other made a lasting impression on this strong willed girl. She learned a lot from my friend although she hates sometimes to admit it.**

**Then one of the darkest day of all of our lives was the attack on orb. Her entire world collapses around her. The country she loved lay in ruins, her father became a martyr to his ideals. Her new friend kira was assumed to have been killed. And I was one of the chief causes of all this pain she had to endure.**

**Yes that is where I finally had entered her life beyond a random meeting that was my first encounter. Only this time she had saved me after the battle with kira. The fact that I was sure I had killed my best friend waived heavily on my mind and she brought it out in the light. Oh how I was sure she hated me.**

**She harbored some ill feelings toward me even after she had learned he was alive. I had to struggle to prove my sincerity and dedication to our cause ever step of the way. The more she bucked me and doubted me. It made me more determined to win her trust. I ad always found her attractive but I soon found my self falling head over heals for that sultry blonde.**

**By that point the war was going very badly, I decided that I needed to get some answers on my own from the very person who was now escalating the war….my father. Before I left I told her how I felt. She was so shocked she couldn't reply and I was short on time, so I left with out knowing her answer.**

**The war had become so fast paced, that time became a luxury. Cagaill had come to terms with that fact, and her feeling with a little help and prodding by lacus **

**This was prompted by the confirmation of the fact kira was her brother. She learned that life no matter how much we plan it out always holds unforeseen twists and turns.**

**Before our last battle of that war. She in her own way told me she had the same feelings I did. That was the first time in my life I had a perfect moment. That simple first kiss**

**After the war she asked me to come to orb and be with her. We dated secretly while she worked to rebuild her fallen country. I asked her to marry me, she actually said yes.**

**It was at that point she lost her self in all the rigors of running a country and the beginning of yet another war. That's where her armor broke. Her vulnerable side came through. Is when I nearly walked away from her for ever. She broke my heart and stunned our friends. It was her brother who saved her not me. He rose up out of the ashes and brought her to the archangel. They worked to make her whole again. **

**She told me once during the whole war she was a wreak. A lone sinking ship in the middle of the ocean. I was with zaft again at that point just as lost and confused. She told me she didn't become her self again till I rejoined the others. Even if though I wasn't completely the same person she once knew. She still loved me.**

**By the end of the war she was solid as the rock of Gibraltar again. The women I loved, the ruler of a country and a chief ambassador for both space and earth. The world came to admire her, her strength and her iron will. We didn't keep our love a secret any longer. **

**That lead to a public out cry. They believed she deserved better. She then took the most courageous step of her life despite all the heated tabloid rumors and the pleas of governments renowned, she married me. It was a simple ceremony us kira lacus and the rest of the old crew who came back to orb. I was shocked when she made the announcement that she had married me and that if the world would simply take all the energy and attention they placed on her and turned it to the world, all of our dreams would come true and that she was stepping down as a leader of the world. She had chose me over the world.**

**She is something special, my wife. And friend to all and a champion of the weak. I do love her, and I am so damn lucky to have you in my life. Why did I write this you may be asking, and well why is it about your life as I know it cagaill. that's simple I know at times I am over baring and I don't always tell you how much I love and need you. I just wanted you to know I still remember everything about you and how far we have come both apart and together. It has been your courage under the fires of life that has lead me all this time, please dont ever stop being who you are.**

**I love you my precious wife**

**Your friend, lover, and husband**

**Athrun**


End file.
